


Alleyways and Pay Phone Calls

by ohanotherday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alley Sex, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: If Eddie meets a nice guy in a bar, then he should be allowed to go with him. Venom disagrees.





	Alleyways and Pay Phone Calls

Eddie exits the bank and ducks when he sees the camera reporters. He doesn’t want to be on screen, and can’t when Venom is there talking in his head and adding opinions. Eddie has never been good at focusing on multiple people at once, and he definitely will get sidetracked and say the wrong thing when Venom is yelling in his head.

**Not my fault.**

Eddiegrimaces. He’s 90% sure Venom can’t read his thoughts. But he’s so deep in Eddie’s feelings that it’s almost the same thing. But he also has a small, small suspicion that Venom might be lying about his abilities.

**I have done nothing wrong, ever.**

“Really?” Eddie laughs. Venom literally bit the heads off two guys and horribly mangled a third. “Do you not just remember what you did in the bank?”

**Those were bad guys, Eddie.** Venom is smug, and if they weren’t out in the open, he would be smirking, pointed teeth gleaming.  **You told us it was okay eating bad guys. You gave us permission.**

Eddiepurses his mouth. “I did. Okay, I did.” He feels a small, tiny bit guilty about it, but he’s so deep in Venom’s feelings too. He can’t bring himself to give that much of a fuck about it.

—-

When Eddie goes into bars, he acts like he’s already had a couple of drinks. It creates a big barrier, and lets him talk to Venom and only look like a drunk, and not a lunatic.

Venom is not a fan of bars. Venom doesn’t like the possibility of loud music, though all the bars Eddie ever goes to are pretty mellow, sports playing constantly on five different screens. Venom doesn’t like all the people talking and whining. Venom doesn’t like it when Eddie starts feeling lonely all in the middle of the bar.

But Venom gets talkative, and argumentative, and it’s entertaining sort of. Eddie doesn’t mind it.

Eddie sits alone at a small table. Body hunched over and head resting in his hands. He’s giving off all the body language of “please fuck off,” so it’s a mild surprise when a guy sits next to him.

**Who the fuck is this?**

Eddie shakes his head, because clearly from his memories that he knows Venom watches over and over, he’s never met him before. The guy gives him an easy smile, and Eddie smiles back.

They exchange names, all the while Venom bickering in the back of his head. But Eddie’s attention is on the guy.

**Is he trying to fuck you?**

Eddie smiles nervously. He turns to take a swig of his beer, and nods his head. “Maybe,” he thinks. He shrugs. “Hopefully.” He feels hopeful about it.

He isn’t 100% sure how that’s going to work with Venom there, but suddenly Venom doesn’t like being in the bar. He yanks and pulls on Eddie’s reflexes, to the point where if Eddie pulled up his clothes, all he would see is Venom’s black goo.

Not even a moment later and Eddie is standing in the dingy alley out back of the bar, havoc left behind him. He’s still standing, but he’s fucking bewildered.

“What the hell, man?”

**No.**

Eddie shakes his head. “No, what?” He tries to open the door up to go back inside, but his hands won’t lift.

**I feel all your emotions**.

“I know,” Eddie says, exasperated.

**I don’t want to feel his.**

“You don’t have to. Can’t you just stay hidden and happy?” Even as he says it, he knows it’s not fair. He’s not going to fight with Venom about this. If Venom doesn’t like it, then he doesn’t like. He pulls his jacket until it’s a little tighter, and starts walking home.

A tiny bit of him is feeling vindictive though, and he gives Venom the silent treatment on the way home. Nearly there, Venom speaks. He thinks of his meditation tapes and tries clearing his mind.

**Do you want up?**

“What? No!” Eddie shakes his head at the memory of being up on the top of one of the tallest buildings in San Francisco. His feet go a little wobbly as he almost falls off the curb, and then Venom is there slamming him up high onto an adjacent alley wall.

“This isn’t nice,” Eddie hisses. “You can’t just shove me whichever which way just because you can.”

**You were going to fall anyways.**

“Then let me fall.”

**I wouldn’t let us fall.**

The alley is dark, and Venom must not be all that afraid of being caught, because soon his head is forming out from Eddie’s body and turning to smile at him.

“You’re rude.”

**You like it when Anne is rude.**

“She’s not rude!”

**Yes, she is. I love it.**

“She’s not rude. She’s direct and to the point. No nonsense.”

**Yes. We love it. We like it. You like it. She’s direct, I’m direct.**

Eddie tilts his head in a way that he hopes conveys that he really doesn’t think so. Venom likes playing games.

**You don’t like it when I do it?**

“You’re so annoying.”

Venom doesn’t scream, but he forms back into Eddie’s body and practically vibrates at an intensity that makes Eddie squirm. “Sorry, sorry!” It takes a moment to find his equilibrium. “Feel like that’s gonna cause long term damage.”

**Never**.

A tendril peaks out from his collar and caresses Eddie’s neck, then moves up and caresses his face. Eddie leans into it. He’s being intentionally combative, and there’s no reason for it. Sometimes he just likes antagonizing Venom just a small tiny bit when he’s depressed as fuck. He’s being an asshole to his little parasite. He glances toward the tendril. He barely has to lean toward it, and then he’s giving it a kiss, gentle and sweet. He can feel Venom practically preening, but Venom doesn’t let go of his hold on Eddie. If anything, it strengthens.

The fight leaves him, and Eddie sags against the wall. “Let me down now, please,” he sighs.

Another tendril joins with the first, and almost goes as if it’s trying to smooth Eddie’s hair out of his face. He laughs and tilts his head a little away. He doesn’t get far, since Venom is still in control over his whole body.

Venom’s mass starts forming again, but Eddie’s gasps when the majority of Venom leaves Eddie’s body. They’re still connected, Eddie knows this, because he’s bonded with Venom, and Venom is still close  _against_  his body and touching him, but Venom is barely there.

“You gonna come back in here?”

Venom shifts and moves until he’s all but covering the front of Eddie.  **Soon**.

Venom’s tongue lolls out, and Eddie grimaces as it goes to lick the front of his face. “Gross.”

**We are not gross.**  Venom leans in to kiss Eddie, and he lets him. It’s fine really. He’s kind of into it. The razor-sharp teeth scare him, but he still is really, really into it.

The alley, however, is a pretty awkward place to pick this though. It’s dark enough, and secluded, but that doesn’t stop people from using it.

Two women stumble through the alley. Heels clack on the pavement. Venom stretches out wide and flat against the brick like some tarp left hanging out, hiding Eddie and blending them both into the shadows.

Eddie’s breath stutters as the women get closer, but they’re talking in hushed voices, definitely drunk, and definitely eager to get home. One is significantly more drunk, based alone on how much her companion is cussing and trying to keep her from falling on the ground.

“Next time we take an Uber!”

“Shhhh,” drunker girl laughs. “Our place is just on the other side.”

“Yeah on the other side of this hella sketch place.”

Drunk girl laughs again. “Baby, don’t worry. I have the power of god and anime on my side.”

Trash cans tip over, and then heels are running along the pavement as drunk girl has clearly broken hold of her much sober companion’s hold.

When it’s quiet again, Venom goes back to his regular shape. Eddie doesn’t say a word. Venom is definitely going to copy that shit during the next time they end up beating up bad guys. He’s both concerned and excited to see that happen.

**Kiss me again.**

“Still?” Eddie rolls his eyes but he does. He’s rolling on good feelings. He’s high off of Venom’s high of being bossy and in control.

Venom’s body rolls in literal waves down Eddie’s, and when he reforms he’s much lower down, feet on the ground and head much nearer Eddie’s dick.

**You are a snack.**

“No, I’m not!” Eddie squirms. He’s stopped by Venom’s hands digging into his waist.

**Yes, you are.**

Venom’s face goes close against Eddie’s jeans, and it’s a funny sensation. Venom is an extension of himself. There’s the feeling of something and nothing. Of foreign and of sameness. When one of Eddie’s arms are released, Eddie’s pretty sure it’s Venom making it move, but it’s Eddie unzipping his jeans. Tendrils are already there, surrounding his dick. Venom’s mouth is way too close though, and Eddie reaches his hand over to Venom’s head.

“Teeth, no.” He shakes his head, and then has to glance up when Venom looks up at him too. Normally the symbiote matter is a black mass of goo. Eddie’s hands go through it and in it. But here, now, it stays a semi solid. It reminds him of putty.

**We are always careful with you.**

Rows of razor-sharp teeth appear, and the black goo on his stomach moves and shifts until it pins Eddie’s arm back again. Venom’s tongue comes out, tasting and licking. It wraps around Eddie’s dick, and he shivers.

Venom’s ability to stay focused is good. It’s real good. It also drives Eddie crazy. Technically, Venom knows what Eddie likes, but he’s also curious as fuck. His tongue goes and goes around Eddie’s dick, but it also goes up over his stomach and down between his legs to his ass. Venom is impatient, and he rips and shreds clothing. The tendrils are just as fucking horny, because they have no problem doing the same and covering over Eddie’s body. It makes him think of rope, but Venom is wet and a living breathing creature, and Eddie feels safe.

A thrill of vibration shoots up into Eddie’s head, and he knows it’s coming from Venom. Venom spreads Eddie’s legs open, and then he shoves his face in between. There’s no need for it, since Venom’s tongue is so fucking long, but he does it. He works at Eddie’s ass, and Eddie tries real, real hard to be quiet, but he’s so bad at it. Wrapped all up in Venom, it feels too good.

“Please.”

Venom seems to melt. His shape is a lot less solid. His hands are less hands and more like anchors keeping him in place. And he covers over Eddie.

His tongue still works him though. It’s thick and insistent, moves like Venom has been watching all of Eddie’s sex highlights on repeat. And he probably has, the nosy parasite. Venom’s jaws are still formed, but they’re stretched wide and massive, like they just might eat Eddie, and his teeth scrape lightly against Eddie whenever he moves.

As Venom works him closer to the edge, Eddie wants to get a hand on his dick. He wants to come all over this alley, as gross as it is.

“Let me move a little.”

Venom hums, and then Eddie’s fingers get movement. One finger twitches, and then his hand goes over to his dick. Venom is a writhing mass. Focused and pulsating, and he covers Eddie. He lets his hand go into the goo, and Eddie doesn’t think too hard about what he’s sticking his hand into. He finds his dick, and also a lot of symbiote. There’s a steady stream of encouragement, and then Eddie jerks himself off. He wraps a hand around his dick and symbiote, and moves in time to Venom fucking him. It’s filthy. There’s a stretch of symbiote near his face, and Eddie drops his head against it. When he finally comes, he doesn’t know if his come is going onto the floor or into the symbiote, and he doesn’t want to ask. Venom fucks him through it. When it’s done, when Venom finishes milking it, he reforms again. Just his head appears, stretched out but in front of Eddie, so very close.

**You are mine.**

“I know. I know.” Eddie licks his lips and thinks, ‘I love you too.’

Venom lowers him down gently, but Eddie still ends up sitting on the floor, half naked, shreds of clothing doing nothing from keeping his bare ass from touching the concrete. “But now I have to walk us home.”

**No**.

Eddie feels the shift, and then he’s covered by the symbiote.

**I will.**

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie last week and then wrote this literally the next morning. I love this pairing. If you want to message me or send prompts, my tumblr for this fandom is [here.](http://sweetvenomloving.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from comes from [”Home” by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIsicPLPnjk) which I played on repeat last week.
> 
> And this fic was definitely inspired by the second picture [here.](http://sweetvenomloving.tumblr.com/post/178992587001)


End file.
